


五次他摸了头，两次他没有

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: “当然咯，他安慰我了。”





	五次他摸了头，两次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *被摸头杀搞出来的不知道什么杀  
> *甜饼

1.  
老实说，听到卧虎藏龙的音乐响起来的时候，羽生结弦悬起来的心反而放下来一半。不开心了发泄就好，不必强颜欢笑。

gala结束之后他急匆匆跑向更衣室，塑料刀套敲在地板上发出急促的咔嗒声响，推开门准备好的满肚子说辞都卡在了喉咙里——

金博洋毫无防备地背着他脱下小牧童考斯滕，白嫩裸背径直暴露在眼前，一薄层肌肉衬得他的身条匀称而肉感。

牙白牙白，好像有热热的东西要从鼻子里流出来。羽生结弦急忙伸手捂住鼻子，再三确认没有血迹之后才把手放下。

换好衣服对于金博洋来说只要几秒，等他套好了两层T恤衫抱着一堆东西回身的时候，被眼前放大的脸吓了一跳。

“Hanyu？”

牙白。羽生结弦看着金博洋的一歪头第三次在心里喊出这个词，拼命忍住吸溜鼻子确定有没有鼻血流出来的动作。

他伸长了手臂把金博洋圈在自己和更衣柜之间，手趁着对方没反应过来的时候，一手揽住腰，另一只手覆上了后颈。

金博洋被这撸猫一般的架势吓得像小鸡仔一样动都不敢动，然后他感觉脖子上那只手缓慢地上移，然后停在他头顶轻轻拍拍又揉揉。

“小王子难过的时候，狐狸拍拍就好啦。”

这一波骚操作之后羽生结弦蹦蹦跳跳地像个孩子就跑了，徒留金博洋和镜子里的自己对脸懵逼。

如果没看错的话，刚刚羽生耳朵红了？

 

2.  
“Second place and the winner of silver medal, Boyang Jin, China.”

金博洋一席红衣滑入冰场，卸下了所有阴郁妩媚的劲儿，又是一笑惹得人心都化了。一个赛季走来成绩有所起色，如今双clean的节目足以让他登上那个有羽生结弦在等他的领奖台。

他滑过去，一溜小跑，握手，拥抱。正准备松开他偶像站上旁边的领奖台，后背又被偶像一把摁住了。

然后他觉得自己的脸好像被起源考斯滕领口的钻扎到了。有点痒。

呃……等等？

琦玉世锦赛冠军先生，在全世界观众面前，一手顺着后背曲线向上，拂过脖颈时蹭了蹭，然后拍了拍金博洋软趴趴的头发。

金博洋没有办法，今天的金博洋也是一条被偶像捏住调戏的咸鱼。

 

3.  
金博洋拖着行李箱出机场，他知道tcc会派人来接，令他惊讶的是bo居然亲自来了。

他用磕磕绊绊的英语和bo问了好，握手时候看着从bo背后闪出来大叫着“surprise”扑向他搂住脖子的羽生结弦，忽然明白bo为什么要来。

大概是“教练非常欢迎新学员加入故亲自到机场迎接”和“震惊！知名运动员竟只身前往机场，只为亲手绑回自己媳妇”两个标题党之间的差别。

宝宝还小，宝宝才21岁，宝宝不想再和你传一次绯闻。

可是注定天不遂人愿——羽生结弦把手指放在摄像机看不到的角度，撩起他的一缕发丝，缠了几下之后，将手指插进香香软软的头发。

金博洋想要仰天长啸：“伙伴你谁，摸头杀上瘾了？”

 

4.  
气嘟嘟。

bo因为之前签的协议要飞到TC去给小女单们讲课了，为期一个月。理论上来讲该是像羽生结弦回国时一样，他按照每日菜单练完录好传过去给bo过目，但bo看他前些日子练的辛苦，决定这一个月减点训练量，剩下的时间好好休息。

于是临走之前bo把金博洋和他新的训练菜单托付给了身为train mate的羽生结弦并嘱咐他教教金博洋，同时把羽生的菜单也抄了一份给他，让他们俩互相监督——谁都不许给我偷偷加练。

金博洋很开心，虽然他知道羽生一定很严格，可是偶想要亲自上课，开心。

但是他可没想到，羽生结弦居然在走马上任“临时教练”的第一天就“难为”他：“博洋，Brian说除了训练菜单之外，我可以教你一点额外的东西。”他说到这里露出一个在金博洋看来有点危险的微笑，“所以让我们学一下《Let's Go Crazy》吧。博洋如果能学会这一套步法的话，滑行技术应该是有很大提升了。”

Let's Go Crazy。我看你挺悠闲的，Crazy的是我。

这不，又一次脚底打结坐了个屁股墩儿——金博洋估摸了一下这大概是今天的第十来个平地摔，屁股好痛——然后也不起来，委屈地趟在冰面上长蘑菇。

羽生结弦拽着他的手撒娇式地晃晃也只成功地让他坐起来，再要拉他站起来时，他就扁着嘴抬头，也不说话，眼尾上挑的眼睛就湿漉漉地看着对方。羽生被他整得没法儿，趁着金博洋听了远处车俊焕的招呼一分神，一环后背一捞腿，把一百多斤的小孩儿抱起来放到了挡板上。

金博洋吓了一跳搂上羽生结弦的脖子，车俊焕选择闭麦——我回车底。

羽生结弦放下他之后身子挤进他两腿之间，一手撑挡板另一手放在发尾帮他清理刚刚躺在冰上粘到的冰屑：“要擦干净哦，不然化掉再冻上可就不好了。”

“可是……这套步法真的好难啊……”

“那也不是博洋躺在冰上不起来的理由。无论博洋是感到挫败还是被冻感冒，我都会难过的。”

“咦？”

“是我的新年愿望之一呢。想要做能让博洋一见到就开心的人。”

糟糕。我看不是发梢水要化。我心要化。

 

5.  
金博洋举着双手心累眼神死，任由以本田真凛为首的一帮小姑娘围着他忙前忙后，中间居然还夹杂了一只织田前辈。

“我真傻，真的，我单知道nobu很皮，却不知道他能皮到这个份上，我——”金博洋用中文碎碎念，然而没嘀咕两句，又被一支口红堵上了嘴。

“博洋酱还是不要讲话了，要化妆啦！”这是叽叽喳喳的本田真凛，“看表情就知道在吐槽，可是签子是博洋酱自己抽出来的呀！”

所以他为什么要来fantasy on ice？你们变了，不是我的好老铁了，你们在the ice上不是这样的。

话还要从他从加拿大飞到仙台的那天开始，羽生结弦带着他回了家给他布置好客房，正好就接到了宫原知子的电话，说是比较熟的参加冰演的小伙伴们都到了，合计着一起出去吃个晚饭，就当是接风。

他们应了，在餐厅吃着正宗的仙台烤牛舌，吃着吃着织田突然郑重其事地捧出来一个小铁盒，放在金博洋面前。

“第一次参加faoi的朋友都有这个活动，”织田的笑憨厚得非比寻常，“博洋抽一张吧，这就是你在faoi上需要完成的特别节目了。”

剩下的事情不堪回首，金博洋只想说他在一片哄笑中羞愤得几乎要把写了“粉色Lolita”的纸条吃进肚子里，然后羽生结弦攥住他的手腕防止他逃离现场，另一手揉揉头毛：“别跑呀博洋，我想看。”

 

6.  
姑娘们（还有一个八卦男青年）终于把他打扮好允许他照镜子的时候，金博洋惊了。

他内心想着“我真的没见过胸这么平的妹子”一边又知道绝对不能说，盯着自己的嘴唇看了半天叹了口气，问看起来最懂的本田真凛：“这口红啥色号？”

下回粉丝再问他也好有个交代。

本田真凛一边回答“YSL方管09”一边拉开门帘把他推出去，在羽生结弦走来他身边的最后一刻飞速说了一句“其实还想给博洋酱一顶假发，但是还要跳2A的话就算啦”立刻逃之夭夭。

金博洋本想去追，奈何羽生结弦已经过来了，他没法儿，有点局促不安地搓手手——裙子要还给marin酱，不可以搓坏或弄脏。

羽生结弦对这一身很满意。博洋放下刘海显得更小了，白白的肉肉的脸蛋让他想起来前几天小孩儿边看边拍着腿大笑的那一盘颤颤巍巍的兔子布丁。淡粉色的Lolita风格小裙子因着滑冰的需求还是做了改良，繁琐的蕾丝边去掉了，但是蝴蝶结留了下来。下摆比一般的女式考斯滕长一些却也未及膝盖，层层叠叠的布料在冰场冷气的作用下时不时颤动，看起来手感不错。真凛他们不知道哪里搞来的白色防寒袜，还带来一双粉色包鞋，连他的金刀，也用指甲油刷成了淡粉色。

“所以说，我觉得marin完全是预谋好的。”金博洋见羽生结弦盯着裙摆，不自在地动了动把翘起来的裙角抚平。

“常规项目，博洋习惯就好。”羽生结弦实在没忍住，掐了掐金博洋的脸蛋，蹭下了一点晚安粉。香香的细腻的粉末铺在手上，不是他想象的顺滑手感。

“博洋这么白，其实不用粉底也可以的吧？”

你的脸上粘着别人的粉底别人的味道，我要闹了。

“啥？”

“口红很好看，”甚至让人很想亲一口——哦不对这句不能说——羽生结弦认真的看着金博洋的眼睛，“但是以后不是我给博洋涂的话，还是少用为好。”

“嗯？？？”

 

7.  
今年faoi的主办方搞事到底。

金博洋和众女单的群舞《茶花女》选段是finale前最后的节目，乐曲快结束的时候，他要按照预定计划在本一众tj女单之后完成一串和前面几个人一样的2A2t2lo rippon。

诶哟喂我可真担心我身上这滴里当啷一串蝴蝶结。

然而来了人家的地盘冰演自然要听人家的，更何况主办方说“粉丝很希望看到这样的博洋”。他被裙子拖着不那么自然地做完了跳跃，没想到后面还有幺蛾子。

羽生结弦举着一支玫瑰花被人推搡着上了冰，主持人拿着麦克风似乎要嗨爆全场：“女士们先生们！这是事先策划好而谁也不知道的环节！超人气选手羽生结弦将会把他手中的玫瑰花送给小姐们——哦还有一位可爱的先生——中跳跃最得他喜欢的那一位！”

金博洋听不太懂主持人说什么，他想起来以前冰演似乎也有让隋文静把玫瑰花送给她最喜欢的4Lz的活动，刚准备后退一点把舞台留给小美女们，本田真凛和宫原知子就一左一右拽住了他。

然后羽生结弦就在众目睽睽之下径直向金博洋滑过来把玫瑰花递向他，他想伸手去接，两边却都被缠住。两位女单冲着男单王牌挤眉弄眼，而王牌显然是接收到了信号——他将那朵花别在了金博洋的耳朵上。

金·熟虾·博洋觉得如果不是两个人拉住了他，他能现场倒地不起。

finale他跟着节奏胡乱摇摆，结束之后的大合照环节，他在人群中藏起了自己只露出了看着还算正常的头，紧接着就感觉屁股上落下了一只手。毛还没来得及炸，羽生结弦的声音贴着耳朵响起来了：“天天的裙子好厚实，手感好好。”

金博洋傻乎乎地想着“对哦我偶像肯定是在摸裙子他怎么可能干出摸屁股这种事”，没注意羽生结弦悄悄用另一只手捂住了鼻子。

 

8.  
彩蛋一  
观众A：这个穿粉色Lolita的姑娘是刚进青年组么？我怎么没见过她。  
观众B：别傻了，那是博洋酱。

彩蛋二  
有目击者看到，下了场金博洋飞速逃去了更衣室，羽生结弦一边用纸擦鼻子一边跑向盥洗室。

彩蛋三  
真凛：咋样，裙子选的可以吧？  
知子：有眼光。  
花织：我特意定做的白袜子也不错吧？  
舞依：还有我的包鞋  
真凛：最肉痛还是我的指甲油，两瓶啊！！！

 

9.  
五次羽生结弦选手摸了金博洋的头，两次他没有。  
他掐了脸和屁股。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *渴望评论，感谢


End file.
